Found a Trail
Seeking shelter from the rainstorm, Ratchet and the gang decided to rest until the rain stop. During that time, Kiva sees Terra- who is talking to Zack and Kirby- Ratchet- who is talking to Sasha, Asbel and Sophie- and Reia, who is looking at the fields. Kiva: (Guess I'll talk to Terra first...) - Kiva then walked towards Terra. Terra: Oh, hey. Kiva: Hi, my love. Terra: It's a good thing we planned the wedding indoors. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: So, what's up? Kiva: Well, I was wondering what you boys are talking about. Zack: Well, Terra is recently talking about our time with Pete and Elliott. Kiva: The guys we rescued near Maine? Zack: That's them. Terra: The time Elliott caused several crashes through walls.. Kiva: Although Elliott caused damages, he is trying to protect Pete. Zack: Yeah, that's true. Say, Kiva.. What kind of dress did you pick for the wedding? Kiva: Well, it's supposed to be a surprise. All I can say is it has a butterfly touch. Terra: That's a good choice. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks, my love. - Kiva kisses Terra on the cheek. Zack: I wonder what kind of machine Zemo will use to attack us? Kiva: No idea... Terra: Whatever it was, it can't be good.. Kiva: Yeah. Zack: But anyway, I'm happy that you two are together. Kiva: Same as you and Laura. Zack: Ah, well.. It took some monents, but-- Kiva: I know. Terra: At least, both of us have something to protect the ones we loved. Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva gave another kiss to Terra and left the boys alone for a while. With two more people left, Kiva makes her decision. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Oh.. Hey, pal. Kiva: What's going on? Sasha: We are talking about each other's feelings. Kiva: Oh... Sasha: When love comes to heart, it's very important to tell someone how they feel from the inside. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: You still remember how you tell him about your feelings for him at first? Kiva: Yeah, I still do. Sasha: It seems so long ago.. Can you tell us a little bit about your story? Kiva: Alright.. It all started in Beast's Castle. I had feelings for him and I want to dance with Terra. Ratchet: She has that chance to dance with him that night. Sophie: That's...wonderful. Kiva: Thanks, Sophie. Then in FernGully, me and Terra sit next to each other and watched the view together. Sasha: Ah, I remember now. Kiva: You do? Sasha: Yes. That's the time where you and Terra have your first picnic date together. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Ratchet: Love is a very powerful emotion. Some might say that it is more powerful than death. Kiva: Wow... Is that really powerful? Sasha: Yeah. Asbel: Maybe someday, you can discover what's it like.. Sasha: Thanks for the examples you showed us. Kiva: You're welcome, guys. - Kiva left Ratchet and the group alone for a while. The only person Kiva can talk to left is Reia, who continues to look outside. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Oh..hey. Kiva: Are you okay? Reia: Yeah. Thanks for...looking out for me. ..I know why you didn't have any relatives. Kiva: It's because I am the only child to my parents before they died. Reia: But out of anyone, why pick me? Kiva: Well, cause you are always there for me and... Reia: And you love me... Kiva: Yeah, like a big sister. - Kiva hears the thunder and lighting a few miles from the steamboat, which scared her. As she shivers in fear, Reia comforts Kiva. Reia: I see.. That's why. Kiva: *tears coming out* Y--Yeah.. Reia: (I suppose Kiva needs more support than Sonja do...) Easy, I'm here.. Kiva: *still has tears coming out* R--Really? Reia: Yes. I won't let you go. - Kiva closes her eyes and smiles, as she is about to fall asleep. Kiva: Th--Thank you my big sister. *yawns* - One hour later, the rainstorm has stopped and Reia sensed something evil inside the steamboat. Reia: (Something's not right here...) Ratchet: *quietly* You hear the sounds too? Reia: *quietly* Yeah, we're not alone. Ratchet: *quietly* I would ask you to assist me, but... - Ratchet looks at Kiva, who is still sleeping on Reia's arms. Ratchet: *quietly* ..you got your hands full already. Reia: *quietly* Yeah. We'll catch up with you, go on ahead. - Ratchet and Clank did a patrol around the steamboat. Reia: *quietly* Kiva.. Hey, wake up. Kiva: *wakes up* Yeah? Reia: We got company. I'll help Ratchet with the patrol. Kiva: Alright, big sister. - Reia nodded to Terra in her place as she joins with Ratchet and Clank. They spotted the intruder, which reveals to be another alien, and quickly attacks it. But Ratchet's pistol has no effect. Reia, however, stand toe to toe against it and it roared at her. Reia: Not today.. - Suddenly, Cleo and Nate attacked the alien for backup. Meanwhile, Terra sit next to the now awakened Kiva. Category:Scenes